Lost
by Zaquix
Summary: “I can’t believe he forgot!” Well, Ryoma's in for it. Can he make it up to Sakuno? A tiny little fluff piece. Ryoma x Sakuno. RyoSaku.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Some person I don't know does._

_Author's notes: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated my other Prince of Tennis fic yet, so I thought I'd write a fluffy oneshot to make up for it. Lol, I know, it really doesn't make up for it, but I wanted to give it a try. ^^'. So, this idea I just randomly had, like many of the ideas I have, and I hope you like it. The ending felt a bit rushed, but oh wellz. _

_p.s. I'll have the long fic updated sometime next week, I'm hoping. If I don't, I might post another oneshot or the start to another long fic. Summer is almost here, and I'll be able to write more then. :D._

_______**Like fluff? Visit my profile for complete contest rules and how to participate. Winner gets to own me as a slave... *winks* ...or gets a story written by me. It'll make me happy if you enter... :D.**_

_R&R._

**Sakuno's House, 6:05 pm**

Sakuno threw her backpack into the corner of her room, jumped on her bed, and screamed into her pillow. School had not gone well at all today. In the morning, all her books spilled out of her locker, and she spent ten minutes picking them up, only to have them fall out of her arms when some guy accidentally pushed her. In mathematics class, the teacher asked for their homework, and she found that she didn't write it down yesterday, so she didn't have it. Then a clumsy slip-up left her drenched with bubble tea along with the rest of her lunch.

And the worst thing was…

"I can't believe he _forgot_!" she cried into the phone, on the verge of tears.

"He did NOT!" Tomoka said disbelievingly. "He did NOT!"

"He did TOO!" Sakuno wailed back.

"Are you sure?" An asked uncertainly. "I know he's forgetful, but would he really oublié something so big?"

The three girls were having a 3-way phone call, and An was practicing her French at the same time. "Je ne sais pas."

"I don't know." She repeated, and Sakuno could almost imagine An shaking her head. "Just doesn't seem like him."

"He forgot my _birthday_!"

"We know hun," Tomoka replied sympathetically. "He doesn't deserve you at all darlin'."

"You know, there's still the rest of the day left. Maybe he hasn't forgotten after all." An offered, in a weak attempt to console the girl.

"It's already SIX!" Sakuno blubbered. "…And I already saw him today, too."

"Je t'aime. Je ne vais jamais partir." An mumbled, reciting from her textbook.

The pigtailed girl felt Tomoka's glare through the phone. "We're in the middle of a crisis here! Can you drop the French for just a second?!"

Sakuno tried to wipe the tears off her face with the back of her hand. It felt like her eyes were swollen from crying and her nose was terribly red from her rubbing continuously at it with tissues. She reached for another Kleenex. "One hundred percent cotton, my butt. These are terrible for my nose." She wailed.

When she reached for the box of tissues lying on its side on her pillow, she found that it was empty. Shit. "One second, you guys. I need to grab a new box of tissues."

She plopped down on her bed a mere two minutes later with a brand new box of what she hoped were extra soft tissues.

"Are you okay, Sakuno?" An asked.

Sakuno sniffled, and choked out a laugh at her pathetic state. "Why am I the one crying? He should be the one feeling bad, shouldn't he?" she asked in a small voice.

"Girl, this is definitely where you need to draw the line," Tomoka advised.

An agreed. "I mean, it's your birthday. Does he have no clue, or what?"

Both simultaneously voiced their opinion. "Dump him."

**Seigaku Tennis Courts, 7:00 pm**

The tennis ball sliced crosscourt and Ryoma smirked satisfactory when he saw Momo dive for the shot and miss by mere centimeters. His friend bounced back on his feet, and Ryoma could feel the glare from where he was standing. "Rematch!"

Ryoma shrugged with one shoulder. "Mada mada dane."

He grinned as Momo slumped in defeat and gave up.

The tennis genius began putting away his tennis racket and gathering up his school stuff. The bag was slightly heavy today and he grunted as he slung it over one shoulder, picking up the stray can of balls on the ground at the same time and then stuffing it in with his other belongings. "Momo, you coming or what?"

His friend was grumbling as he packed up alongside him. "You're just lucky that I'm hungry and want dinner. Or else I would kick your butt in a rematch."

"As if." He scoffed. "You can't even kick your girlfriend's butt."

Momo flushed bright red. "Don't you dare."

Ryoma looked at him innocently, evil intentions lurking not far from the surface. "I mean, An did beat you just last week, if I remember correctly."

"I was LETTING HER WIN!" Momo protested. "How many times do I have to repeat it before you guys stop bringing it up?!"

He grinned at his enraged friend. "No matter what way you look at it, you can't say it enough times to make me believe it."

All Ryoma got in return was a smack to the back of his head.

"Ow," he complained, rubbing the sore spot.

"Serves you right."

Momo beamed. "Speaking of girlfriends, though, yours seemed pretty happy when I gave her that little teddy bear I bought last week." His grimaced. "Now, if only I could remember An's birthday, too. I have to keep reminding myself to get her a present for next week."

Ryoma stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, just that I can never remember An's birthday because I get it confused with our anniversary every single year, and then she freaks out on me." He explained.

"No, no, what'd you say before that?" Ryoma interrupted.

Momo thought a moment. "Just that Sakuno seemed pretty happy about the present I gave her for her birthday, today."

The color seemed to drain away from Ryoma's face, and Momo finally took notice. "Oi, Echizen, you didn't forget her birthday, did you?"

Oh, shit.

**Seigaku, 8:00 am**

Sakuno was walking up the front steps to the school with Tomoka, who had decided that she needed as much moral support as she could get and was happy to provide it. "…you know, there are other guys out there, Sakuno." She said encouragingly. "And any one of them would be happy to go out with you."

Tomoka nudged her unresponsive friend. "Hmmm, what about Kyo from science class?"

Sakuno sighed in exasperation. "Tomoka, not that you aren't being helpful, but you aren't being helpful."

She continued in a small voice. "…the only one I want is Ryoma."

Tomoka hastily pulled her friend into a hug, seeing that she was on the verge of tears. "It's okay, hun, it's okay."

Her friend reached out to push open the front door to the school, and Sakuno stepped inside, determined to look down at her feet, instead of everyone's faces, afraid she'd break down crying right then and there. "Uhhh…Sakuno? I think you should see this."

Sakuno's head snapped up at the sound of Tomoka's voice. Did everyone already know about Ryoma and her that fast?

Widened eyes looked around in shock. On the walls there were posters with _her_? They literally covered the whole front hallway. What the hell was going on? She looked bewildered at the posters. What had she done to deserve her picture plastered all over the school?

When she looked closer, Sakuno almost felt her heart stop.

Underneath her picture, it read:

**LOST**

A beautiful, wonderful girl with adorable brown eyes that I can never say no

to and perfect pouty pink lips that I just want to kiss over and over and over and over.

Her auburn hair is always tied up in pigtails that I love to tug at to make her giggle. She is

the most amazing girl that I have ever met, and she makes me laugh and stay

up all night thinking about her nonstop. And she is irresistibly cute when she blushes and

stumbles over her words. I'm afraid I lost my girlfriend yesterday, and I hope she

still loves me even though I forgot her birthday and most likely don't deserve her at all.

She's the most important thing in my life, and I would be lost without her.

If found: Please call 1-800-IM-SORRY

Reward: I'll do anything you want, I just want her back to let her know: "I love you, Sakuno."

Sakuno could feel her eyes blurring with tears of happiness, and suddenly, she felt a pair of arms grab her from behind. A voice whispered near her ear. "I'm so sorry, Sakuno. I'll make it up to you, I promise. I already booked ahead for a late dinner at The Pearl."

His voice was edged with desperation. "I messed up, please forgive me?"

She felt his arms tense up around her. "Ryoma…you screwed up."

His breathing became heavier, and she could feel his warm breath on her ear. "…but this is the sweetest thing you have ever done for me." She felt like she was flying on the inside, and giggled amusedly. "You do know that you're going to be teased for this all day, right?"

Her giggles were silenced when she melted into his kiss.

And they weren't lost anymore.

_R&R._


End file.
